harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hermione524
Welcome Hi, welcome to Harry Potter Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Hermione524 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Philered (Talk) 16:46, July 19, 2010 HI!!!!!! again... HI!!!!! my name is -LauraTrealawny- or -LT- and you'll get it if you read Albus Potter and the next generation chapter 3 part 1. Laura trealawny is introduced because of me! i asked scar to name a charecter Laura cause thats my name, and scar was awesome enough to do just that! even though i dont have an account, dont under estimate me!!! i have writen 2 stories or parts of stories. One is Laura Black's Life, and its my fictional me. she is now in a lot of other stories around the wiki, but i orriginated her character! my second story thing is chapters from a story i will someday write. its called Hermione Granger series, and it goes through her life from Year One to Year Seven! HG series is at my account page , Laura's story is on my old account 76.214.51.223. Thanks for joining us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -LT- 17:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) KINGDOM KEEPERS ROCK!!!!! thats rly all i need to say... -LT- YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PETER AND THE STARCATCHERS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! have u read the fourth one in the trilogy???? the fans wanted even more!!!!!! i only have read the first two in KK, whats the third one called? YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-LT- 16:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) re: peter and the starcatchers I CANT BELIEVE THEY R MAKING ANOTHER PETER AND THE STARCATCHERS!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! i looked online to find out about KK:the movie, and i found a blog like thingy, where some lame-o was talking about how KK wouldnt make a good movie! I wish they were still holding auditions for KK: the movie! i was hoping to audition for willa or Jez! on the wiki page for KK, it had the A and J become DHI's, so don't worry! Did u know that Ridley Pearson is contracted with disney for TEN books!? I cant wait to read it!!!! we r going to reserve the 3rd one from the library! -LT- 00:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) userboxes ive asked philered this, but i am going to ask u to, will you help me by importing pictures and stuff into the userboxes? as im not a user on this, i cant, so i need help with that. thanks! and sisters grim sounds amazing if its funnier then peter! -LT- books you like the kane chronicles and the secrets of the immortal nicholas flamel too? this is epic!!!! --peace~ love~ tater tots 16:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) oh, and how did you get that picture of you? -- User:Scarletmoon579 03:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) thanks! :) --Maybe a tater tot addict 11:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) i don't feel like putting the long title here. i haven't even finished the first, so thanks for not spoiling it. and the chapter is epictasticness to the max! --Maybe a tater tot addict 17:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) re: edit number I would have to talk to harrypotter512 about that. and it doesn't matter if most of your edits are blog-related, because most edits here are. --Maybe a tater tot addict 15:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) We don't have a number for administraters.... We don't have a special number for administraters. I was named a administrater back before we had ten articles. Ask Philered, as he is a buerocrat (I think that i spelled that right) and see what he says! PEACE AND FRENCH TOAST! aliceandjasperforever peopls (send me an owl, no howlers or ill bite!) 20:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request you could turn it into a redirect article so our number of articles stays the same. --Maybe a tater tot addict 20:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) so apparently both of us plan to be authors..... I'm writing a book called How I RULED the Sixth Grade, which i will start writing on Wednesday. It's based on my ups and downs as a sixth grader, but the characters have different names than their real life names, and i'm thinking of changing Chloe, my BFF's name to Clara! Epic, no? --Maybe a tater tot addict 02:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) XENA! I LOVE THAT NAME! SILVERY GLOWING EYES SOUNDS LIKE DISCO BALLS!!!!!! --Maybe a tater tot addict 02:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) re: princess bride YAY FOR PRINCESS BRIDE! have fun storming the castle! yay!!!!!!!! and ya i did see the thing u said 'bout KK4 and i can't WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -LegolasFan- RAVENCLAWS as ur helena ravenclaw story shes in hufflepuff should i includ that in ROWENA RAVENCLAW"S RICH LIFE? cause if so theres a quote i've thought off we could both use: "YOUR IN HUFFLEPUFF? WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAB ME IN THE BACK!" guess who that was! HEAD BOY HERE! 17:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok......... but ....err.....actully dont worry i dont want any spoilers! Can u do That BEFORE rowena ravenclaw's rich life (im getting bored of saying that!) but dont worry it takes me AGESS to finish a book theres 2 inbetween! and i dont update GODRIC regulary cause its on my PigCrazy acc. So no pressure just pls try! HEAD BOY HERE! 17:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin You have officially been made an admin, congratulations!!!! I finally figured it out.....so once again, CONGRATULATIONS! --Scarlet Lovegood (ravenclaw and completely scene) 18:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) not really sure.... not really sure what the head girl should do, put it was scarlet's decision to take herslef out of hte race, so.... ask her why she's not running. BTW, whe you ask her that, also ask when were having the reelction!!!! :-) <aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 23:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC)> i am... i am less than 100 edits behind you and i'' WILL ''catch up. that is all. aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 21:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ha HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! HA! Ha HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! HA!\ you said i wouldnt beat you, but i did, so beat that granger! (sorry if this offends you, i just need to say that in all caps! aajfe! the only relationship in twilight worth watching for! 23:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Books!!!! hi My name is Jessica and I like harry Potter and i was wondering when your books will hit the bookstores or i can read them. I was hoping we could find out what happends to the Potter children!!!!!! Please reply at my email: snowflake_43@hotmail.com Help Please? Can I make pages for characters nobody but me has used yet? Or do they have to be popular fandom characters? Because I did some poking around and no characters contradict the exsistence of these particular characters. By the way the characters I am reffering to are Sadie and Severus from my story Harry Potter Generation 3. Jilly57 21:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC)